moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ra'Moraen
Description As a former student of Arch Mage Phabien Coldbringer, Ra'Moraen had great aspirations of achieving the same level of power as she has. Since joining the Sunguard - some four months following Phabien's initiation - Ra'Moraen had become Phabien's student once more. But not in magic, in war. What's more, he had become the Arch Mage's personally trusted confidant. Though his power was dwarfed by Phabien's, he displayed a zeal in battle that is suitable of a soldier. Unfortunately, Ra’Moraen met his end at the hands of the fiendish Leramar Darksun. History Before the Scourge invasion of the third war, Ra'Moraen was a simple civilian of Quel'Thalas. His knowledge of magic was amateur at best; while it was suited for a civilian it certain was not suited for a soldier. During this time, he enjoyed peace and quiet and had no desire of enhancing what little knowledge of magic he had in order to fend off the nation's enemies. When Silvermoon City was destroyed, Ra'Moraen was amongst those who hid from the Scourge with Leramar Darksun. This was where he met the Arch Mage, Phabien Coldbringer. No sooner had their powers been restored had Ra'Moraen sought Phabien out once more. Driven by his hatred for the Scourge and lust for vengeance, he was able to expand his knowledge of magic thanks to Phabien's tutelage. He did prove, however, to be quite disobedient as a student. While Phabien wanted nothing more than to teach the young elf frost magic, Ra'Moraen strongly preferred fire magic. This was because he felt that it was more effective against the Scourge. Despite his stubborn refusal to learn frost magic, Ra'Moraen completed his training. It was with Phabien's authority as an Arch Mage that Ra'Moraen was granted the title 'Blood Mage'. Blazewing Ra'Moraen has achieved something that very few magi are capable of; summoning a phoenix. Though the Blood Mage still lacks the magical power to create a phoenix powerful enough to assist him in or out of combat, Blazewing is nevertheless a promising sign of things to come. Just for the time being, Blazewing only serves a single purpose: He is just adorable. Ra'Moraen's demise Ra’Moraen’s death was the result of Leramar Darksun’s trickery. Before Leramar could be transferred from the Silvermoon City dungeons to Tol’Barad, Phabien had ordered Ra’Moraen to stand guard over Leramar. Ra’Moraen did so. Unfortunately, Leramar was able to cast a powerful spell on Ra’Moraen, despite the fact that there had been measures put into place to prevent him from doing so. Leramar took control of Ra’Moraen’s mind and transmutated his form so that he looked like Leramar. With Ra’Moraen now taking his place, the true Leramar Darksun escaped. Though Phabien was puzzled by Ra’Moraen’s absence, she ignored this fact for the larger part. Just as she and the escort were about set out on their long journey to Tol’Barad, the false Leramar disappeared. Under Vathien’s command, the escort team scoured the Eversong Woods, found the false Leramar and killed him. It wasn’t until after Phabien found the corpse that the spell wore off and the false Leramar was revealed to be Ra’Moraen. Trivia *Ra'Moraen exists on the player's second account. The only reason for this is that Phabien is the player's only character without a duel-boxing partner. *Ra'Moraen's name is a reference to the ancient Egyptian god, Ra. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Mage